Snow days
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: Different one shots for zutara dedicated to the snow days this week.
1. Chapter 1

She loved the snow. And so did he apparently. It was the first Christmas since the end of the war and the gAng had decided to stay in the earth kingdom. The minute the snow started falling the firebender had excitedly run outside, then ran back in shivering to grab a coat. Katara had rolled her eyes and followed him out the door. When she reached the front yard she was hit with a snowball. She smirked as she saw zuko. " your going to pay for that" she yelled. Zuko grinned and they both began throwing snow at each other. They both soon ran out of energy and layed in the snow with katara on top of zuko. "For a first snow day that was pretty fun" zuko said. "What do you mean first snow day" katara asked. " the other two times were at the north and South Pole so I didn't exactly get to this much fun" the fire bender answered. They both shivered and decided it was time to head in side for some of suki's famous cinnamon hot chocolate. When the rest of the group got back from the market they found two empty mugs on the coffee table and two benders asleep in front of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Zuko sat in the air temple shivering in katara's arms. He was defiantly grateful that the waterbender had let him into their camp while it snowed. Well more like dragged his unconscious body through the snow when she had found him. When he woke up he was alone by the fire and a little confused until he realized that there was a warm cloth on his head, a blanket draped over him and a note that said 'don't leave the fire, your body temperature is to low. He then realized that the avatars group had rescued him and he was thankful for that. He had gone back to sleep only to wake up an hour later to find that the water bender was holding him. So he had pretended to stay asleep to see what she would do. After a while he heard footsteps and a voice. "How is he" he recognized the avatar's voice. " I'm not really sure, he won't wake up and his body temperature isn't rising. In that moment zuko felt a yawn coming on and tried to hold it in. He fought the sound as hard as he could but in the end he lost that battle. Thinking quick he decided to pretend that he had just woke up. He slowly opened his eyes to see katara looking at him with... Relief? He looked over to the avatar to see him sigh in again relief? " zuko, are you feeling any better" katara said softly. Zuko's eyes went strait to her. He opened his mouth but then closed it as he shivered. She gently helped him sit up and rapped the blanket around him. "Not as bad as before" he said weekly. How long was I out? He thought. He felt katara put her hand on his forehead. Her hand felt warm on his cold skin. "Aang go get me a warm cloth" katara said. "No I'm fine zuko said realizing he needed to heat up his body temperature. Katara put her hand on his head and sighed in again... Relief? What is it with these people, they actually looked concerned and yet a few days ago they had sent him away. Zuko got up and was about to walk away when he felt katara pull him Back down on his but. "I don't think so, when I found you you were unconscious. There is no way you're going back out in that snow storm." Katara said. Zuko rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do? Hold me here against my will?" Zuko said sarcasticly. "I'm prepared to" katara said and the firebenders eyes widened. He looked to the avatar to see if he would confirm it to be true and he shook his head in agreement with katara. "Don't I get a say in this" he said indignantly. "You might have if you were awake when we discussed it" she said smirking. "But that conversation is no longer up for discussion" katara said.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Zuko slept near the fire for the night while the rest of the group slept in separate rooms. ' why don't I get a room' zuko thought grumpily. The voice in his head answered 'because your not one of them you Baka' (idiot in Japanese). He had woken to find snow covering the temple and he was glad he had the fire that night. He tried to stand up but he couldn't quite muster the energy. Sleeping out in that snowstorm the other day had really done a number on him. He sat up and decided to meditate until someone woke up. After about an hour he opened his eyes to see katara up and boiling water. She then poured it into two cup and put some brown powder in the water and stirring it in. He watched curiously until katara picked up the two cups and walked over to him. She silently sat down and handed him a cup. He looked at it curiously before drinking it. It tasted delicious and he immediately downed it. He heard katara laugh and looked up to see katara smiling. " your face is covered in cocoa" she explained. 'So that's what this stuff is' he thought. "Here let me help" she said as she pulled out a napkin and cleaned his face. His eyes followed her hand two his mouth until he had two go cross eyed to see it. He then directed his eyes to her face. "Thanks" he mumbled as katara finished cleaning his mouth. "No problem" she said sweetly. She then downed the rest of her cocoa and set the cup aside. "Are you feeling any better" she asked as she put her hand on his forehead. "A lot warmer" he said. "That's an improvement" she said. The others soon woke up and katara stretched in her place next to zuko. "Well, I better go make breakfast" she said. What happened next amazed zuko, scared him to his wit's end, and made him so happy he thought he'd explode. Katara had reached over, gently nudged his cheek in her direction and kissed his cheek softly before standing up and going over to the rest of the group. Zuko just sat there a little surprised and disoriented.

The next chapter will be the last part to this one shot. But there are more one shots on the way.


End file.
